


New Home(Daddy James)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you and James learned that you’re expecting, he’s taken it upon himself to be the most protective father there ever was. Which is why he decides to sell your current living spaces and move into family-friendly quarters.   These actions only make your heart swell more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home(Daddy James)

“Ow!” You scream, the minute your baby girl decides to kick your stomach, making you jolt and obviously waking up at the pain. Why couldn’t she let you sleep now? Normally, she kicks in the night, not now! But either way, you’re awake now and there’s no way for you to fall asleep so maybe you could wake up James.

Too late. He’s already awake . He’s on the side of his body, looking at you, those hazel eyes you could almost get lost in, that hair slightly mussed from sleep, that smile, the smile that you feel for so many years back. This was definitely your fiancé.

Yes, fiancé. You and James were getting married in a few months. He asked you to marry him after a few years of dating. You said yes, after all the love you had for each other was belong explainable. And whenever, he felt like it was it was an intimate moment between the two of you and he caught you looking at the ring, he would always thank you for giving him the answer he wanted, yes. You would reply, thank you for asking and it became a joke between the two of you, only you could understand.

Although, those months seemed too long for your taste. James didn’t want to get married right away, he said he was planning a very big surprise that could a few months to plan and it made you wonder what it was. James, always with the surprises.

“You’re really pretty, when you sleep, babe" he says, moving his body so he’s just a little closer to you, but not too close because your 7th month old baby bump is bigger than ever and it takes a lot of space in this king sized bed. The doctor said she’s probably going to be a big baby but all that you cared about was her health. If she was healthy, you didn’t really mind. As long as she would be fine.

"You find?” You reply, still looking at him, that hazel now filled with adoration. You feel special knowing that deep colour is is meant for you.

“Yes. But I love you just like that” he says, brushing a loose piece of hair before meeting his lips with yours, your lips working in perfect sync together. The taste of his lips is amazing, even this early in the morning.

Once you pull away, he looks at you once again quickly, like he did something wrong, in reality, his gesture couldn’t have been more romantic and places a hand on your ever growing large bump of life. He rubs gently, singing a quick lyric from a new song he’s been working on and instantly, he feels the baby move in his hand.

His reaction is priceless. Big wide smile but also nervousness. What will happen when she’s actually born? Will she like him when she’s actually placed in his arms for the first time. You can even see the panic, the expression on his face.

As his partner, as his fiancée, as his future wife you have no choice but to reassure him, to calm him down.

“It’s okay, James. It’s normal. She likes you, she likes your voice” you say, putting your hand on his hand that was already placed on your stomach beforehand.

“Really?” He asks, still nervous

“Yes. She likes you, James. I bet she’s going to like you once you actually sing to her for real" you say, looking at him, feeling the same love you’ve felt the first time when you met him.

"Well, I am a musician and I’m her father. She doesn’t have much of a choice but to like me” he says, sort of in a show off way but that was James’ way of talking.

“Yes, you are" you replied, also loving the sound of his voice, like the first time he sang to you while you were in his arms and also loving that he was the chosen one, the one you person you wanted to raise your child with.

"I can’t wait” he says, in a way, changing the subject, still talking about your baby girl, your princess but in a different manner.

“I can” you said, looking at him

“What?” He asks, not exception that answer from you. He was expecting a “me neither” or “I’m excited”, not “I can”

You quickly correct yourself, fixing up the wrong impression you gave him.

“No, it’s not that I’m not excited to start a family with you, James because I am, I really am. I just don’t want to push” you say, chuckling at how silly you sound.

“Why is that?” He asks

“She’s a big baby” you reply

“Babe, does it really matter?” he asks

“I guess not” you say, chuckling

“Babe, you have to make sense! Isn't giving birth a big deal? I mean, you’re bringing somebody into this world! It should be celebrated. But, you’ve already given me a gift, a gift I could never thank you enough for” he says, this time, his big hand still placed on your belly.

“I’m glad I could make you happy, James but it takes two to make three, babe” you say, fixing up a little piece of hair that feel from his face, knowing you made him happy by giving him the news that he was going to be a father, news he could never tire of hearing. And you know, he’s going to be best father to your baby girl.

He doesn’t answer, instead just kisses your cheek, then it becomes a cuddling session, well, cuddling is a strong word, caressing is more the word, considering there’s a big barrier between the two of you.

“I have to go” he says, after his warmth is all over your body.

“But, Jamie” you whine, not wanting this to end, to never end. You feel so good here, you could stay here like this forever, in his arms and you would be happy.

“The guys are finishing painting and I have to be there” he says

“Can I come?” you ask already knowing the answer to it.

“I’m sorry, babe. I wouldn’t want you to inhale the fumes” he says, talking about your new home, the new house he bought in secret when you told him you were pregnant. He brought it upon himself to put the condo you were living in for sale and buy a bigger living space now that you were getting married and soon to be a family.

He’s always thinking about your health, the baby’s help more than his own and at times, it’s hard because he’s overprotective but you know he can’t help it, the paternal instinct kicking in.

"When will be able to finally move in?” You ask, hearing about the new house here and there but he never actually brought you to visit. He’s been going alone, with the specialists but you were never there. He always had an excuse, too much dust, too many people. It was hard, once again but coming from James, he was only trying to make things right.

“As soon as the guys finish, I promise. And, the real estate agent told me we have a lot of offers so we should the condo in no time” he says

“Jamie, please show me” you beg, hoping he might give in this time.

“I can’t, baby” he replies, using the same excuse

“Just a video or a picture, it’s all I’m asking for” you said

“If you insist. Then, all right” he replies

***

“And here’s the kitchen” he says, on a FaceTime call with you, standing in your new kitchen, much bigger than what you normally have, holding his phone with one hand as he was giving you a glimpse of the unfinished and not yet furnished house. He was like your tour guide.

Hair was done to perfection, not an inch out of place, scruff framing the lower half of his face perfectly. He didn’t have enough of driving you crazy this morning when you woke up to him looking at you like that, and now this! He wasn’t making it easy for you and now you were going to marry him soon.

“James, it’s beautiful!” You said, looking at the kitchen itself. Beautiful cabinets and the backdrop, it was beautiful.

“Guy for the ceramic said the same thing when I asked him to get me some for my home” he says chuckling

He spoke final words for this part of the house, his eyelids closing, showing long eyelashes, his eye guided towards another direction, giving you the impression that he had another trick up his sleeve.

“And here’s princess’ room” he says, opening the finished child bedroom, except for the stuff you didn ’t yet buy for her yet. You were amazed at how well and how nice it was. The walls were painted purple, the crib was a dark colour , the stencils on the wall were beautiful. It was so beautiful it didn’t look amazing.

“James, this is amazing. You’re amazing” you said, in a way thanking him for the wonderful gifts, the surprises he was reserving you. Who knows how far he went to get all of this? To make this so perfect!

“I’m glad you like it. Do you think she’ll like it?” He asks, talking about your unborn daughter.

“She’ll love it. But show me more!” You giggle, getting excited to see the rest of the house.

“Okay, last stop” he says, stopping at a closed wood door that’s marked “Not Finished” after showing you a bit more of the house but not everything, not to spoil the surprise so soon.

“Open it!” You yell from the camera of your phone.

He pauses, giving you one of his looks before saying.

“That room, is not finished yet. I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait until you’re officially mine, for real to see it, babe” he says, walking away from that door.

Even though you didn’t get all your wants, he still gave you more than he wanted to give you and that room, the room James didn’t show you is actually making you over think. What could it be?

Just like he said, you’ll have to be officially married to see it. You’ve never been more excited for that date, more than usual. But, you know the more you wait, the better it’ll be. And you’re ready to wait for that special day. The day you’ll have a family and the day James will start calling you Mrs. Maslow.

It’s not as far away as it may seem.


End file.
